Strangers Waiting
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Jehan percebeu que ainda estava olhando para o estranho e, pior, para os lábios dele. (modern au muito fluff, sério)


Título:Strangers waiting  
Autora:nayla  
Classificação:K+  
Categoria:Modern AU  
Completa?sim  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Advertências:é tão fluffpessoas diabéticas não podem ler isso  
Resumo:Jehan percebeu que ainda estava olhando para o estranho e, pior, para os lábios dele.  
N/A:A autora está se sentindo muito inteligente por ter escolhido esse titulo ok pq é um trecho de don't stop believing pq hey C/J didn't and it worked really fine for them just saying

xxx

Jehan achou que iria perder o trem naquela manhã. Acordara atrasado porque seu despertador não tocara e desceu as escadas do metrô correndo, mas estava tão cheio que achou que se não morresse pisoteado pela multidão, com certeza seria deixado para trás. A sua surpresa foi enorme, então, quando sentiu-se ser puxado para dentro por alguém que não conseguia ver.

Sentiu as portas se fecharem atrás de si e soltou um suspiro aliviado. Se tivesse ficado, com certeza chegaria atrasado na empresa onde estagiava. Virou-se para agradecer seu salvador e notou que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o estranho. E pior, que o estranho era provavelmente o rapaz mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida. Era moreno, seus cabelos cacheados eram castanhos escuros, assim como seus olhos, que acendiam-se como fogos de artifícios quando ele sorria e ele estava sorrindo nesse mesmo instante, para Jehan.

Oh, droga.

- Ah, oi, oi, desculpe por... Quero dizer, obrigado por aquilo lá que... – O loiro começou, tropeçando nas próprias palavras, enquanto tentava entender porque estava tão nervoso.

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, levantou o indicador, pedindo por um minuto e deslizou os headphones que usava, deixando-os cair em volta do pescoço.

- Sim? – Ele ainda tinha sotaque irlandês. Maldito seja.

- Hã, obrigado, obrigado. – Jehan forçou-se a responder, com um sorriso sem graça e começou a andar para trás, para o final do vagão e para o mais longe possível dele possível.

- De nada. – Ele sorriu e erguei os headphones na altura das orelhas, novamente, levando alguns cachos rebeldes juntos, alguns cairam-lhe sobre os olhos, mas ele nem ligou. Tinha fechado os olhos, concentrando-se completamente na música, seus lábios movendo-se silenciosamente.

Jehan percebeu que ainda estava olhando para o estranho e, pior, para os lábios dele. Desviou o olhar na hora que o rapaz virou-se para ele.

xxx

- Não quero ouvir. – Grantaire suspirou fundo, andando lado a lado de Jehan. Não estava em seu melhor humor, e o poeta adivinhou que ele tinha brigado com Enjolras na noite passada. – Não me conte. Vá escrever um poema sobre esse cara.

Jehan suspirou fundo, mas foi.

xxx

Sentiu-se um idiota ao entrar no vagão do metrô no dia seguinte e procurar pelo rapaz que conhecera tão brevemente. Deu de ombros e se recostou contra a barra de metal, segurando seu livro de poesias do Keats apertado contra o peito, e procurando se convencer de que não estava sendo obcecado e que pegar o mesmo vagão na mesma hora por pura coincidência do destino.

Mas se distraiu em seus pensamentos porque o rapaz havia entrado naquele momento. Destino, maldito seja. Ele usava os mesmos headphones vermelhos e enormes, distoando em contraste com sua cabeleira escura, mas parecia mais animado com as músicas que ouvia do que no dia anterior. Tinha entrado andando no ritmo da musica, dobrando o joelho mais do que o necessário e praticamente chutando quando tinha que dar mais um passo para a frente, o que era completamente adorável.

Não, consertou-se, era ridículo, isso sim. Ridículo e tão, tão adorável.

Jehan soube que estava perdido naquele momento.

xxx

No dia seguinte, não o encontrou.

- Por que você está choramingando hoje? – Grantaire empurrou-lhe de leve, achando graça no amigo, que andara deprimido por todos os cantos da empresa e até assustara um dos clientes.

- Não estou choramingando. – Ele choramingou.

- Claro que não.

xxx

Sexta-feira Jehan tinha o dia livre e ele passou a manhã inteira tentando decidir se pegaria o metrô as dez horas como sempre fazia, arriscando encontrar-se com seu estranho preferido. Mas sabia que se não o encontrasse, não teria nada para fazer na cidade, e gastaria mais dinheiro com passagem de ida e com ade volta. Não sabia se ia, ou se ficava, e acabou ficando.

Passou o dia inteiro na cama, só se levantou quando Grantaire tocou a companhia e isso porque o amigo trouxera sorvete. Era napolitano; Jehan comia o de morango e o moreno o de chocolate e depois eles se degladiariam pelo de creme. Por enquanto, ainda eram amigos porque não tinham nada a disputar.

- Então, você ainda está na fossa pelo cara dos headphones?

- Não.

- Certo. – Para seu crédito, ele não pressionou.

- Você ainda tá na fossa pelo Enjolras?

- Não.

- Certo. – Jehan retribuiu o favor.

xxx

- Eu vou beber alguma coisa. – Grantaire avisou assim que entrou no bar.

- Mas a reunião já vai começar. – Jehan tentou, se o moreno já não se embebedasse todo início de reunião, talvez não despertasse a ira de Enjolras. Mas soube no mesmo momento que sua tentativa seria em vão, como sempre foi. Grantaire fazia de tudo para ganhar a atenção de Enjolras, nem que fosse da maneira mais negativa possível, pelo menos era melhor do que a indiferença.

- Exatamente por isso, só bêbado consigo aguentar esses disparates. – Grantaire balançou a cabeça negativamente, ignorando o conselho do amigo e foi até o balcão, para pedir seu drink.

Jehan foi até os outros amigos, que já estavam sentados na maior mesa do bar, como era de costume, mas o seu sorriso murchou, transformando-se em uma careta de surpresa ao ver uma pessoa desconhecida sentada ao lado esquerdo de Enjolras. Mas não era um desconhecido qualquer, mas sim o seu desconhecido, que havia encontrado no metrô aqueles dois dias e em seus sonhos, desde então. Seu cérebro deu pane naquele momento.

- Ei. – O rapaz se levantou assim que notou a sua presença, com o sorriso mais largo, tomando-lhe todo o rosto. – Você é o cara do metrô! – Apontou para ele, também surpreso.

Jehan sentiu-se corar só por ter sido lembrado. Deu-se um tapa mental para conseguir sair da inércia.

- Não, quero dizer, você é que é o cara do metrô. – Assim que terminou de falar, sentiu-se a pessoa mais estúpida de todo o universo.

- Bom, sim, eu sou. Que coincidência! Eu estou tão feliz de te encontrar aqui, quero dizer, quinta eu perdi o trem de manhã e hoje não te encontrei.– Ele pausou por um momento, como se tivesse dado conta de que ainda não tinha se apresentado. – Desculpe, eu devo estar passando uma impressão muito ruim, eu prometo que não sou sempre assim tão louco. Meu nome é Courfeyrac, fiz o ensino médio com esses dois aqui e divido um apartamento com eles. – Apontou para Combeferre e Enjolras. – Minha família toda mora em Dublin e eu estava visitando-os, voltei essa semana mesmo.

- Jean Prouvaire, mas você pode me chamar de Jehan. – O loiro estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi apertada com entusiasmo. – Huh, eu trabalho com o Grantaire.

- Boa, ele parece ser legal. – Courfeyrac reagia a tudo que ele falava como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que ouvira. - Na terça eu ia tentar falar com você, mas você estava todo concentrado no seu livro de poesias, não queria incomodar, nem nada.  
Jehan estava concentrado, sim, concentradíssimo, para falar a verdade, em não olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Espera. – Combeferrre franziu as sobrancelhas. – Jehan é o poeta das flores de quem você não conseguiu parar de falar a semana toda? – E então parou, tendo ouvido as próprias palavras. – Oh, deus, é claro que Jehan é o poeta das flores que você... – Recebeu uma cotovelada de Courfeyrac que o calou imediatamente.

- Nós podemos falar da revolução agora? – Enjolras os cortou com o tom duro e impiedoso. Tinha os olhos em Grantaire, que bebia animadamente de uma garrafa, do outro lado do bar.

Todos consentiram e sentaram-se, mas Jehan não conseguiu prestar muita atenção porque a perna de Courfeyrac ficava esbarrando na sua, por vezes demais para serem acidentais. Quando pegou-o sorrindo para ele, abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, mas retribuiu o sorriso com um tímido.

Todas as suas viagens de metrô de casa para o trabalho se tornaram muito mais interessantes a partir daquele dia.


End file.
